Perry-san
- 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = United States of America |birthdate = July 8th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Orange |hobby = Travelling to Japan, as well as surfing |relative = Unknown |like = Myself, of course! Hamburgers and ice cream too! |dislike = National isolation |appearance1 = pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 |appearance2 = None. |theme = Kurofune Funk |designer = とっきー}} Perry-san is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Personality ハ〜イ！！ 私がペるりでぇす！蒸気船に乗って(？)やってキマシタ。Oh！怖がらないで、チョットで良いから開国してくだサ〜イ★ Hiiii!! I'm Perryyyy! Please come along with me on my steamboat(?)! Oh! Do not be afraid, please just open your wonderful country for a little while~★ Perry-san has been described as a cheerful man who likes to relax, but he is a resolute leader. He's shown to be loud-mouthed and shouts most of what he says. Appearance Kurofune Funk Perry-san is an aged, intense looking man with curly orange hair and blue eyes. He dresses in blue and gold colonial attire and blue sandals, although he's not wearing any pants other than red and white striped boxers. On his head he wears a miniature black boat. Most of the time, the black boat is all that is visible of Perry-san as the rest of him is submerged underwater. He's taller than the people who appear in his win animation. In his 2nd player palette, he wears orange clothing and he has red hair and brown eyes. The black boat on his head becomes blue. His boxers become green and white. Cameos Perry-san has a Japanese quality of his clothing, which includes a light blue kimono with a blue haori, red-white-striped socks, a red small obi, and white geta. His black boat is decorated by a cherry blossom bonsai, and uses a salmon-pink-yellow traditional hand fan. Other Character Profiles Change Card Hello！皆さんニホンの春楽しんでマスカ～？私も盆栽・花見団子・お猪口で初めてのお花見デスヨー★ 完璧なお花見STYLEでぇす！ Hello! Are you enjoying springtime in Japan~? I'm enjoying my first hanami with a bonsai tree, a sake cup, and hanami dango★ It's a flawless hanami STYLE! NET Self } |- |'WIN' | |- |'LOSE' | |} Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Battle (Phase Perry-san) ソウデース！ ぺるりデス！ぺるりデーース！！ 開国しないとあなたの分まで ハンバーガー食べちゃいマスヨ？ That's riiight! I'm Perry! My name is Peeeery!! If you don't open the country, I will be forced to eat your share of hamburgers! Trivia *Perry-san is based on Matthew Calbraith Perry, who played a role in the opening of Japan. His song is based on this as well. *It is implied that the boat on his head gives him the ability to breathe underwater, for he struggles for breath when he isn't wearing it. *Perry-san shares his birthday with Yunta. **On the same date in 1853, Matthew C. Perry attempted to re-establish trade and discourse between Japan and the west. Gallery Animations PerrysanNeutral.gif|Neutral Good.gif|Good Great.gif|Great Miss.gif|Miss PerrysanLose.gif|Lose Win.gif|Win Profile PerrySanChangeCard.jpg|Change Card Ritaperry.gif|Perry-san with Rita Photo Aug 04, 12 08 23 PM.jpg Legend of a Great Man.jpg|Perry-san with N. Naga, Masamune, Kokuu, Hanico, Papyrus, m.c.H.T, and Tanuchiyo on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card "Pop'n Music - Legend of a Great Man." Early Designs beeps.gif|Beta designs fg.png|More beta designs no why.png|And even more Photo Aug 04, 12 08 36 PM.jpg Peruri2.jpg peri2.jpg|From the Pop'n Music staff blog Screenshots HAHAHA.png|Background Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Sengoku Retsuden Characters Category:Males